zootycoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Emperor Penguin
|diet = | performer = No}} Emperor penguins are a species of marine flightless bird found in and around Antarctica and is the largest species of all living penguins and is the most known. From the Zoo Tycoon website: The emperor penguin is one of only two penguin species that live on the frozen Antarctic continent. Penguins are flightless seabirds that are skilled swimmers, with streamlined, barrel-like bodies that reduce drag in the water. Their wings are thin, stiff flippers that provide propulsion while swimming. Unlike other birds, which have hollow bones, penguin bones are solid so they can remain submerged underwater. Penguins come ashore to breed, but they are actually marine animals that spend as much as 80 percent of their lives underwater. Zoo Tycoon In Zoo Tycoon the emperor penguin is an easy animal to adopt but makes a lot of poo. It is main biome is the Tundra biome combined with a high amount of saltwater and is a frequent animal in zoos. This version of the penguin is capable of killing any herbivore except for bongos, llamas, herbivorous dinosaurs and the Woolly Mammoth. It is also unable to kill the Hippopotamus, since the Hippopotamus can kill the penguin. If you have 16 penguins in your zoo, you will get the Penguin Colony award. If you have a certain amount of artic animals, you will get 2 penguins as a gift. Zoo Tycoon 2 In Zoo Tycoon 2 the emperor penguin is a one star animal with a $2000 cost. It is easy to adopt one but it has a low attraction for guests. It also needs a high amount of deep water for privacy because there is no shelter for this bird. Guests enjoy watching the penguins climbing the ice floes. In Zoo Tycoon 2: Marine Mania the penguin can be put in tanks. From the Zoopedia Studies indicate that penguins are champion divers. The large emperor penguin can reach depths of over 1.600 ft (500 m). While most birds shed their feathers and grow new ones during a relatively long period of the year, penguins renew their entire plumage over two to four weeks. A molting penguin generally stands immobile during its molting period, and has a very swollen, disheveled appearance. Killer Penguin Easter Egg In Zoo Tycoon, Ermperor Penguins appear peaceful, and even dance when their exhibit suitability is maximmum, but they are also depicted as being vicious and can kill almost all other animals. In Zoo Tycoon 2, the Emperor penguins are more realistic, and were updated to swim underwater with Marine Mania and Extinct Animals. However, there is an unlockable animal in the latter expansion known as the Killer Penguin. It was possibly made as a reference to the Emperor Penguin in the first game they which can kill most animals, or the penguins from the Madagascar movies. Trivia *In real life, Emperor Penguins are notoriously difficult to keep in captivity and only held in Japan and at SeaWorld parks. The similar King Penguin is more common. Gallery PenguinR.png|Aurora Designs emperor penguin. Emperor Penguin.jpg|A mother penguin tending to her hatchling. Category:Zoo Tycoon animals Category:Zoo Tycoon 2 animals Category:Tundra animals Category:Lower risk animals Category:Birds Category:Animals Category:Flightless birds Category:Official Zoo Tycoon animals Category:Official Zoo Tycoon 2 animals Category:Official animals Category:Animals by conservation status Category:Antarctic animals Category:Official semi-aquatic animals Category:Zoo Tycoon 2 DS animals Category:Penguins Category:Zoo Tycoon DS animals Category:Official Zoo Tycoon DS Animals